I've Seen You Grow Up
by Ashlyn-i
Summary: Melody's moments before and after the penny drops. Her relationship between Amy and Rory before Let's Kill Hitler. Please Review!


I thought it would be interesting to view Amy and Rory's relationship before they get together from the eyes of their daughter.

Gosh, the Pond family are complicated aren't they.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who.

* * *

><p>Young Melody stepped into Amy Pond's bedroom and let her mouth flop open. There was a TARDIS on Amy's bedside. Beside it, a rag doll sat. It looked incredibly familiar.<p>

HE came, Melody realised. He came, she's met him. It's begun.

Amy was dancing around her room, explaining everything to Melody. How the Doctor fell out of the sky in his magical box:

'That can take you anywhere at anytime,' Amy said excitedly, jumping onto the bed next to her best friend.

'Do you think he'll really take you anywhere?' Melody asked sceptically.

'Of course he will,' Amy exclaimed, 'he's my Doctor; he'd take me anywhere and show me everything!'

'Is he real?' Melody had to ask the question, to just believe would be unrealistic.

'Of course he is,' Amy said, 'he fixed the crack in my wall.' Sure enough, the crack was gone. Amy slumped on the bed. 'Auntie doesn't believe me though,' she said sadly.

Melody opens her mouth to say something encouraging but then Amy's Aunt put her head around the door.

'Rory's here,' she said.

'Great!' Amy said, leaping off the bed, 'he can be the Doctor!' She turned back to Melody as she ran out to drag the shy boy from around the corner up the stairs. 'He will come back!' she said firmly, 'he will take me places. Let's pretend where we'll go!'

Melody watched her future mother run out before picking up the ragged rag doll beside the bed. 'Yes,' she said to herself, 'he will come.' Then she jumped off the bed to watch the amusing scenes of her future parents, before they even realise their relationship.

She always found it funny, watching the awkward Rory around strong determined Amy. They had no idea what was coming. But she did. And she was determined to see it happen.

* * *

><p>It was so amusing to watch the two of them. Melody tilted her head and gazed at the redhead sitting beside her on the bed. Amy Pond's face was a picture of deep concentration as she tried to get the perfect painting of her nails.<p>

Across the room from her, her future husband keeps glancing at her. He caught Melody's eye and hurriedly looked away.

Melody can't help it. She got up suddenly. Amy and Rory looked round at her, startled.

'Don't worry,' she said quickly, 'just going to the loo.' She left the room, closing the door obviously behind her. When out of sight, she ducked back and listened at the crack by the hinges. There was silence in the room.

Her father's cough breaks the stillness momentarily. Amy says nothing.

'So…' Rory starts. Come on, Melody thinks desperately, come on!

Nothing more happens. Melody groans inwardly and trudged in the direction of the bathroom. Just to confirm her reason for leaving.

By the time she returns, the room is in uproar. Amy is whacking Rory over the head with a pillow, something sticky slowly drying on her jeans.

'What happened?' Melody yelled over her screaming mother. Amy froze and then both leapt into excuses.

'Rory just spilt nail varnish down me! You know how hard it is to get rid of this, don't you! I'd need to go to a professional! What a pain!'

'I was only trying to help,' Rory cried in his defence, 'I was only trying to help…'

For a split second, Melody's face froze. Again… her mind thinks, how are these two ever going to get together? Then wheels in her mind begin clicking into place and before Amy and Rory understand, Melody is howling with laughter.

How _do_ these two ever going to get together? She thinks as she laughs, every time I try and play match up, Amy ends up throttling Rory. Is that what attracts her to him?

Melody doesn't explain her sudden burst of humour, but throws herself onto Amy's bed – amazingly devoid of bright pink nail varnish – and laughs until she's crying. Then she dismisses Rory so that Amy can get changed.

* * *

><p>The penny dropped. It took most of this regeneration, but, finally, Melody has witnessed her parent's first kiss. She leant against the doorway as Amy and Rory first talked and then Rory pulls Amy in for the first kiss. Melody smiled. It's all she can do to stop herself crying. She knows what happens now: Amy forgets the Doctor, forgets until he comes crashing back into her life in – here Melody paused to check the calendar – approximately a month? Maybe two?<p>

Melody made a mental note not to be around when the Atraxi arrive.

But now her parents are breaking apart, bashful grins filled their faces as they turned and spotted her in the doorway. She waved a hand airily and said, 'carry on, pretend I'm not here.'

Amy and Rory shared a glance before Amy hurriedly broke away from Rory to hurry back to her best friend's side – her daughter's side. Melody pushed that thought from her mind. That would just complicate matters if she thought like that.

Not that it was easy to consider her best friends as her parents. She just tried not to think of that moment, when it finally came, when she would have to tell them.

She takes the offered hand and joins her mother in re-entering the house, leaving her father-to-be standing on the pathway, grinning like an idiot on Christmas day.

* * *

><p>And now they know. Melody could see it in her mother's eyes. All the memories, all the hardships they had been through. She was her best friend, and her daughter…<p>

Melody tried hard not to think of the thoughts her parents must be thinking. She hears over the buzz in her ears that she knows so well comes prior to regeneration, her mother saying, 'but I named my baby after her…'

'You named your daughter,' HE says, 'after your daughter…'

Then it begins.

I'm sorry mother; she wants to say as she throws back her head, her arms open wide. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry you couldn't watch me grow up the way you wanted to see me grow up. I'm sorry you couldn't mother me, like you wanted to. I'm sorry that I was so bad at playing cupid with you two. But you really were bad at reading the hints.

Then Melody Pond, Mels, the girl who grew up with Amy Pond, her mother and best friend, is gone. And there is someone new in her place. Someone bold. Someone daring. Someone sexy.

Look out Doctor, the pre-River Song thinks, look out Doctor. Here I come!

* * *

><p>I hope that was okay. I might do another fanfic because I've gotten to wondering: where did Melody learn about her parents?<p> 


End file.
